Votatoon III
''Votatoon III ''is a 4D Fighting video game and the epic sequel from Votatoon. If is Developed by NetherRealm Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment with Published by Cartoon Network Interactive and Adult Swim Games. Releases for the Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Gameslayer on January 11, 2018. Rosters Default * Action Hank * Alfred Hedgehog * Aku * Alice Managelo * Alpha * Ashi * Attea * Atomic Betty* * Bell * Ben Tennyson * Billy * Biowulf * Birdman * Boogey * Boomer * Bling-Bling Boy* * Bloo * Blossom * Blue Falcon* * Brock Samson * Brick * Bubbles * Bugs Bunny* * Butch * Buttercup * Captain Nemesis * Charmcaster * Chase Young * Cheetara * Clay * Collin * Count Duckula * Courage * Cow & Chicken * Daffy Duck* * Danger Mouse * Dark Kat * Darkstar * Dexter * Dick Dastardly * Doctor Diablos * Dukey* * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Eon * Evil Tim * Father * Finn * Freakazette * Freakazoid * Fuse '''(Pre-Order) * Garfield* * '''Gorthan * Grandfather * Grim Reaper * Guardian * Harold Cooplowski* * He-Man * Hector Con Carne* * Hong Kong Phooey * Huntor * Ice King * Ilana * Jack Spicer * Jerry * Jiggy * Joe Dalton* * Johnny Bravo * Johnny Test* * Jumpy Ghostface * Juniper Lee* * Khyper * Kimiko * King Ramses * Lance * Lazlo* * Lion-O * Lin Chung * Looma * Lucien Cramp* * Lucky Luke* * Mac * Major Glory* * Maltruant * Malware * Mandark* * Mandy * Marceline * Marvin the Martian* * Mighty Ray * Mojo Dojo * Mordecai * Mr. Molely * Mumm-Ra * Mystique Sonia * Neutro * Nigel Uno * Omen * Omi * Panthro * Popeye* * Protoboy* * Psyphon * Raimundo * Rex Salazar * Rigby * Rikochet * Robotboy * Rook Blonko * RUBY * Samurai Jack * Scaramouche * Scooby Doo * Scotsman* * Secret Squrriel* * Shaggy Rogers * Sixsix * Soraz * Space Ghost * Star Johnson * Swayzak * Sylvester* * T-Bone* * Taz* * TOM * Tom * Twin Master * Tygra * Tyr'ahnee * Umbes * Velma Green * Venture Bros * Viktor * Vilgax* * Vulkanus * Wayne Cramp* * X-9 * Zombozo * Zs'Skayr * : Returning characters from Votatoon. bold: New characters in Votatoon III. DLC Cartoon Pack * Flame Princess * Forever Ninja * Hellboy '''(from Hellboy) * '''Ishiyama * Kenko * Sqawn '(from Spawn) * '''Terminator '(from Terminator) Cartoon Pack 2 * 'Adam Chaplin '(from Adam Chaplin) * 'Frank '(from Donnie Darko) * '''Mad Jack * Pennywise '''(from It) * '''Rojo * Sunder * Ultra-Robot Cartoon Pack 3 * Albert Wesker '''(from Resident Evil) * '''Hannibal Roy Bean * Mala Mala Jong * Motoko Kusanagi '''(from Ghost in the Shell) * '''Orcelot Rex * Shadow * Springtrap '(from Five Nights at Freddy's) Cartoon Pack 4 * '''Ash Williams '(Evil Dead) * 'Dante '(from Devil May Cry) * '''Evil Entity * Fionna * Grim Jr. * Guts '''(from Berserk) * '''Marshall Lee AVGN vs NC Pack * AVGN * Nostalgia Critic Creepy Pack * Dr. Clef * Eyeless Jack * Jane the Killer * Jeff the Killer * Laughing Jack * Rake * Seedeater * Slenderman * Ticci-Toby * Zalgo Deseased Pack * Blastus * Carrie Anderson * Da Samurai * Flain * Flurr * Glomp * Gumball Watterson * HIM * Katz * Korgoth * Lumus * Maylyn * Muscle Man * Sedusa * Thrasher * Yosemite Sam Brutal Pack * Butcher Man * Dark Blade * Draco the Dragon * Edmund Gareth * Grackalor * Jenny Girard * Jimmy Randalf * Karen Daisy * Koby Dominic * Lilith * Magenta * Mike Runner * Ogoleithus * Sanctorum Arenas # Aku City # Bollywood # Camp Kidney # Chase's Lair # Friendship Palace # Galactic KND HQ # Herbal Tea # Junkyard # Nightmare Hotel # Nowhere # Peach Creek # Pit of Hate # Robot Kingdom # Toon City # Townsville # Underworld (DLC) # Xiaolin Temple